1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An organic light emitting display device has a relatively high viewing angle, high contrast, high response speed, low power consumption, etc., so that its field of applications has been expanded from a personal portable equipment such as an MP3 player and a cellular phone to a television (TV). In addition, the thickness of the organic light emitting display device has been gradually reduced due to user demand.
However, if the thickness of the organic light emitting display device is reduced too much, it may cause a difficulty in securing mechanical reliability of the organic light emitting display device if the device is dropped and/or distorted. That is, if the mechanical reliability of the organic light emitting display device is not secured, its sealing can be easily broken even by a small impact so that life span characteristics thereof are deteriorated.
In particular, since organic light emitting elements that constitute a pixel include organic material that is relatively weak against attack from moisture and/or oxygen, material of an accompanying sealant has a great influence on the mechanical reliability of the organic light emitting display device and in protecting the organic light emitting elements from moisture and/or oxygen using the sealant.